plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Iceberg Lettuce
|other weakness = Frostbite Caves zombies Fire plants |unlocked = Beating Ancient Egypt - Day 5 |unlocked china = Collecting 1 star in Ancient Egypt, Collect 10 Iceberg Lettuce Puzzle Pieces |flavor text = Don't get lost staring into Iceberg's adorably cute eyes. If you do, it will be your last step... but only if you're a zombie. |usage = Single use, on contact}} :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Iceberg Lettuce (PvZH). Iceberg Lettuce is the third plant obtained in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It freezes the first zombie that comes into contact with it for ten seconds, exploding in the process. If the frozen zombie is attacked by a fire-based plant such as the Snapdragon, the zombie will be thawed and will continue to advance. Zombies from Frostbite Caves are resistant to the freezing effect, as they only become chilled instead of being fully frozen by Iceberg Lettuce. Origins Iceberg Lettuce is based on the real life iceberg lettuce, a variant of the plant ''Lactuca sativa'', known as lettuce in English. The name also refers to the fact that Iceberg Lettuce is made entirely out of ice. Almanac entry Sun cost: 0 AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Iceberg Lettuces freeze a zombie when stepped on. Usage: single use, on contact Special: explodes, temporarily freezing a zombie Don't get lost staring into Iceberg's adorably cute eyes. If you do, it will be your last step... but only if you're a zombie. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Iceberg Lettuce will be overloaded, covering the entire screen in a blue flash before freezing all grounded enemies for 10 seconds. Airborne enemies are not affected, while zombies from Frostbite Caves are merely slowed instead. Iceberg Lettuce will not disappear after this. Costumed When given Plant Food, all zombies will be frozen for ten seconds and some Power Snow snowballs will be thrown to them. Level upgrade Iceberg Lettuce cannot be upgraded to level 4. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' In Adventure Mode Attacks all enemies every 3 turns with a chance to freeze them. Strategies Iceberg Lettuce allows the player to delay a single zombie, giving them time to produce sun to purchase additional plants. It can also be used to stun tough zombies in place, allowing more time for the plants to deal damage before the threat can move near the plants. Overall, Iceberg Lettuce will be rendered redundant by Stunion if Plant Food and sun cost is not taken into the equation, as Stunion can stun more zombies at a time and works better with fire plants, especially in Frostbite Caves. The Plant Food ability is perhaps Iceberg Lettuce's most useful aspect. While Stunion's can only disable enemies in a limited area, Iceberg Lettuce can freeze all zombies present, effectively halting the entire level for a while. Because of this, Iceberg Lettuce can stay relevant in higher levels in Endless Zones, most notably in tandem with Tile Turnip. In Ancient Egypt, Iceberg Lettuce will be the first option available to put out Explorer Zombies' torches. It can also freeze a whole line of Camel Zombies, if it managed to freeze any zombie in the line. Iceberg Lettuce can also be used as a countermeasure against Chicken Wrangler Zombies, as they cannot release Zombie Chickens when frozen. However, Iceberg Lettuce should not be used in tandem with fire-based plants such as Snapdragon, Fire Peashooter and Pepper-pult, as they will thaw frozen zombies and render Iceberg Lettuce useless. Avoid using this plant in Frostbite Caves, as it only slows zombies in this world instead of freezing them, making plants like Stunion and Stallia more optimal choices. Gallery Trivia *Iceberg Lettuce cannot freeze Zombot Sphinx-inator, but it can slow it down. **If a missile from the Zombot hits it, it will disappear and will still somehow slow down the Zombot. *After the 1.9 update, it will not activate when a zombie is frozen, stunned by Chili Bean or Stunion, buttered by Kernel-pult, or disabled by E.M.Peach. **However, this still happens in the Chinese version. *In the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains book and the Almanac, Iceberg Lettuce is referred to as "Iceberg." *Iceberg Lettuce cannot be burned by lasers fired by Gargantuar Primes. *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, Iceberg Lettuce can stop the fireball of Sphinx. *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, Iceberg Lettuce can stop more than one zombies that step on it. However, the freeze time is much shorter. *Iceberg Lettuce sometimes is not fast enough to freeze a zombie, and will simply disappear without exerting its effect. This usually happens with faster zombies. *Crazy Dave keeps the Iceberg Lettuce in his fridge in the trailer. *Placing the Iceberg Lettuce at Gargantuars back will force it to smash the Iceberg Lettuce but instead of being crushed, it will instead freeze the Gargantuar. *Its Plant Food ability functions nearly identical to the ability of Ice-shroom from Plants vs. Zombies. **The difference is that Ice-shroom deals 1 NDS when freezing the zombies, while Iceberg Lettuce does not. Also, Ice-shroom freezes zombies for a shorter period of time, but leaves a chilling effect. *If the player manages to freeze 20 zombies at once via its Plant Food ability, the player will earn the 20 Below Zero achievement. *If Iceberg Lettuce shoots an iceball in the Chinese version of the game, it will look slightly different. *Iceberg Lettuce does a very small amount of damage, enough to finish off a Far Future Conehead Zombie after one Sun Bomb hits it. See also *[[20 Below Zero (PvZ2)|20 Below Zero (Plants vs. Zombies 2)]] *Frostbite Caves *Stunion *Stallia de:Eisbergsalates:Lechuga icebergru:Салат Айсбергfr:Salade glaciairepl:Iceberg Lettuce Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Low plants Category:Ice plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces